evariafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiegraf Uzexes
Description Age: 34 (17 in adolescent years) Height: 6'5" Weight: 415 lbs Ethnicity: Aklausian Alignment: Profession: Homeland: Xoria Appearance and Personality Wiegraf possesses slightly rough, chestnut colored extremities with an onyx-colored torso that is hard to the touch, with thick, afro-textured hair. His dreadlocks, with length that reaches just below his shoulders, are wrapped into a high ponytail. Wiegraf also exhibits an extremely ripped physical frame of condensed muscle thanks to thirty-two years (cycles) of martial discipline and weight training. This tightly packed muscle structure gives the impression that the Aklausian weighs approximately 220 lbs., yet his exact weight is a great deal more. Wild and carefree at heart, Wiegraf has a heart of gold, and will always try to do the right thing in any situation. He can sometimes be quick to anger, however, and possesses one of the most violent tempers imaginable, even by Aklausian standards. Having been taught proper manners by his parents, Wiegraf never curses or uses a deity's name in vain, and strongly disapproves of those who do. He relaxes by being around close friends, even if not actively interacting with them. He will readily get in the way of danger if it's required to protect anyone, including strangers. History Powers and Abilities Aklausian Physiology - Both time and repeated exposure to high temperatures continuously alters Wiegraf's extremely complex genetic and biological structure through rapid evolution. His cellular composition is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Thus, Wiegraf possesses various ‘superhuman’ attributes derived from his physiology such as enhanced strength, durability, reflexes, and endurance. His body stores both heat and stellar energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as a unique energy pattern which powers many of his supernatural capabilities. *'Hyper Evolution' -Wiegraf’s body is able to develop/evolve resistances or immunities to elements harmful, or even deadly, to him. The rate of evolution depends solely on length, extent, and regularity of exposure. Prolonged exposure will cause his body to adapt at an accelerated rate, eventually building a permanent resistance to those elements. *'Adrenal Rush' - Wiegraf is capable of activating his adrenal glands at will for a limited time. His strength, speed, reflexes, pain tolerance, and senses are increased by three times their maximum limit. However, the sudden strain placed on his body will leave him temporarily exhausted and drained of stamina. *'Radiation Absorption '- Wiegraf's cells constantly absorb and metabolize various forms of radiation. This natural process continuously destroys and rebuilds muscle fibers at an accelerated rate, which powers his phenomenal physical attributes, as well as granting him various abilities. This absorption process increases exponentially as an Aklausian ages and matures. *'Hyper Strength' - Wiegraf possesses amazing levels of superhuman strength due to his Aklausian biology. Through continuous growth, Khalvion is capable of lifting approximately 5,000 pounds with effort, though the exact magnitude of his strength is unknown. *'Invulnerability' - Wiegraf's body is extremely durable, and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him a frightening degree of resistance to most forms of damage. Khalvion’s body can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber projectiles, falls from extreme heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy and elemental blasts without sustaining permanent injury. *'Enhanced Stamina '- Wiegraf has the ability to maintain uninterrupted strenuous physical action for an undefined period due to his muscles producing significantly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans. Because his body stores, processes, and replenishes heat energy at a rapid and continuous rate, he possesses nearly inexhaustible stamina in optimal conditions. *'Enhanced Speed/Agility '- Wiegraf’s reflexes, agility, combat sense and hand-eye coordination are many times greater than that of an ordinary human. His skills being further honed by intense martial training, his combat sense has granted him a magnificent degree of spatial awareness and reactions. *'Enhanced Senses' - Wiegraf’s Aklausian physiology has granted him heightened senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, feel, and perceive at magnificent levels. Resistances/Weaknesses Weakness against Chaos Magic - A rare form of unstable magic that can bypass an Aklausian’s natural defenses, and disrupt their ability to process energy. Over a brief amount of time, this can lead to the complete negation of an Aklausian’s powers. With continued exposure, it can even reverse the energy absorbing process, involuntarily forcing their body to expel the same energy that they depend upon, which can ultimately lead to death. Weapons Armor Techniques Category:Characters